Millions of people enjoy participating in sporting activities such as golf. In the United States alone, it has been estimated that over 25 million people consider themselves golfers, and over 36 million people played golf in 2001. The golf industry is a billion dollar industry having millions of enthusiasts.
Some people, however, have physical disabilities which prevent them from enjoying sports such as golf. Many people suffer from afflictions such as debilitating or degenerative muscle/tissue diseases, and neurological injuries such as brain injuries. It has been estimated that about 700,000 American have a stroke each year, and there are about 4.7 million stroke survivors alive today. These diseases and injuries can limit an individual's muscular and neurological function. For example, a stroke can lead to extremities that are weak or unable to function properly. Persons suffering from the muscular and neurological effects of these conditions are often unable to participate in sporting activities. Thus, a need exists for a device to help those people with muscular or neurological limitations to be able to participate in sporting activities.